Autumn to Ashes
by Malebranche
Summary: COMPLETE. BxS. AU, OOC, supernatural. Schuldich and Brad meet and fall in love, but when a twist of fate interferes and plagues Brad with denial and Schuldich with a thirst for blood, what will become of it all? Review please!
1. Prologue to the End

Author: Malebranche

Date: 01/27/04

Contact: xxxdre4merxxx@hotmail.com

Genre: **Slash/Yaoi**, AU, romance, angst, supernatural, series.

Comments: R. If you can't handle slash, go away. BxS. Lime. Mangled personalities. This story has not been beta-ed, barely even proofread. I'm deeply sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz and all it's characters are properties of their respective authors.

****

Autumn to Ashes: Prologue to the end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April 2001, Los Angeles.

The sun shone brightly upon the old metal bench where he sat, seemingly isolated in the abundant happiness that teemed in the courtyard.. He shivered, even though the sun was warmer than it usually was in April. He looked pale and sick, as though he hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks.

A red ball rolled across the courtyard, stopping inches away from his dilapidated black dress shoes. They were once shiny and clean, bought from an expensive shop at the corner of the block where he lived. The children clamored, arguing over who got to pursue the ball, intimidated by the man.

He looked up, shaken from his reverie by the sound of a little girl who looked about five years old, staring at him with big, brown eyes.

"Mister? Um, I just came to get the ball.." the girl said.

She grabbed the round object, and turned away. She paused for a second, scuffed shoes hesitating.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked curiously "You don't look like you're feelin' too good. You wanna play with us?"

The man smiled, charmed by her thoughtfulness. "Sorry, I'm too old to play."

She pouted, pink lips jutting out of alignment. "Okay mister...I hope ya feel better soon!" She beamed and joined her friends.

The man stared at the group of children for a few moment longer, and if one did not know better, one would have thought there was envy in his amber eyes.

He slowly stood up, gently dusting his slacks, a tattered thing that spoke of a grander past. The sun reflected in the man's coffee-hued locks, which fell gracefully past his ears, then sloped downward to tease the nape of his neck.

He walked out of the courtyard, taking in the scenery around him. An oasis in the middle of a scorching desert, that is what this place was. His unsteady steps, caused by remaining immobile for too long, led him slowly away from a dream and back to reality.

His surroundings blurred around him like a watercolor painting. A taxi honked, tires screeching by as he walked across the street. The sounds startled a flock of pigeons who had landed on the telephone wires above him, and they flew away to find a more peaceful haven in the busy metropolis. The man walked up the steps to his house, the maid who was tending to the hedges looking at him in concern.

"Sir Crawford?"

The man paused, before continuing his ascent.. "Aya-chan, don't call me that. You know my name."

"But, Sir...Brad..." She followed him cautiously into the house.

"Stop worrying about me." Brad said with irritation, and one got the feeling that this argument was not a new one.

"Brad, you haven't eaten for days. It was bad enough before, when I had to convince you to eat, but now nothing will move you!" Aya-chan said, a matronly tone seeping in her voice.

Brad laughed, a tinkling, mellow sound. "From servant to mother, eh? What makes you think I don't eat when I go out?"

She scowled. "Because you never bring your wallet, and I know you don't really associate with people, not since-" She stopped, eyes widening. "I'm sorry, sir, I mean to say that...I mean," she said, stumbling over her words.

Brad shook his head, hair shielding his eyes from sight. "It's alright, Aya-chan. I know..."

He removed his shoes and headed up the stairs as if he had lead weights tied to his feet, the thick white carpet dampening any sound he made. Hands clenched so tightly his knuckles were white, he opened the door to the unlit room beside the master bedroom and went in. The door closed after him.

Aya-chan sighed worriedly. Working for the Crawford family, who were bred to be aristocratic and condescending, for five years, she was used to polite, meaningless conversation. However, since she was transferred to look after the Crawford family's younger son, Brad, she was slipping back into "big sister mode", which she acquired by raising her younger siblings by herself for the past six years.

She bit her lip, and hoped that if she made Brad's favorite meal tonight he would eat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness was comforting to his tired mind, soft and enveloping, Brad collapsed upon the bed. His eyes searched the dark room, fingers gliding over the silk sheets. He knew that nothing - no one - was there, and would never be there ever again. His thoughts wandered to his company, Crawford Software Inc. It was still raking in money, but without him there revenue was taking a slow, relentless decline.

He was close to being taken out of his father's will; what sort of business man would the man be if he let his son, who was mooning over someone dead and buried, inherit the fruits of all his hard work? Not to mention that his father was certain that he was half-crazy, thanks to the incident that had been the cause of his current predicament.

How could he want for money when the one thing he could ever want was out of his reach, now and forever? How could he care enough to make sure he was in a stupid will, if he had everything he needed already to waste his life away, minute by minute, day by day, until at last he grew too tired to live? How could he look forward to tomorrow when was no tomorrow, only a series of days which repeated again and again?

The memories haunted him. It did not matter if they were happy, or heartbreakingly sad, he remembered. He remembered every word they had spoken, every time they touched, every kiss they shared, but it was never enough. Nothing could erase the reality, that _he_, the cause of his pain and his only mean of salvation, was not here.

Brad cried silently, tears running down his cheeks, for what seemed like the thousandth time since his lover was gone, taken away from him by a pair of abominations.

__

He would only exist in the dust motes that floated through the air, the scent of _him_ in the abandoned master bedroom, and the precious, deadly memories in Brad's heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author commentary: Cookies Good, Dung Beetles Bad

1. I had better warn you now; everyone in this story (from WK) is OCC. Their powers (ie. clairvoyant/telekinetic skills) may be warped or possibly non-existent.

2. Chapter 1 will be out no later than February 1st; if it's later than that I'll kick myself.

3. Thanks for reading this story. It'd make my day if you would review.

4. I'm an avid BxS fan. Anyone got a good story for me?


	2. Me vs Myself vs I

Author: Malebranche

Date: 02/01/04

Contact: xxxdre4merxxx@hotmail.com

Genre: **Slash/Yaoi**, AU, romance, angst, supernatural, series.

Comments: PG-13. If you can't handle slash, go away. BxS. Lime. Mangled personalities. This story has not been beta-ed, barely even proofread. I'm deeply sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz and all it's characters are properties of their respective authors.

****

Autumn to Ashes: Me vs. Myself vs. I

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

November 2000, Berlin

The air was cold, vibrantly colorful leaves falling from the trees alongside the avenue, floating past speeding taxi drivers and rushing schoolchildren. Brad briskly walked to the Berlin branch of his company. He and a group of his associates from Los Angeles were running a check on all their other branches. The sliding doors opened in front of him as he approached, and he waved hello to his CEO, Nagi Naoe, who was standing next to the welcoming attendant.

"Brad! What's goin' on?" Nagi asked.

Brad smiled. "Nothing much. Has the rest of us gotten here yet?"

"Not quite. Susan just came in a few minutes ago, and Sakagashi went for some coffee with Hui. The rest haven't checked in." Nagi said, walking towards Brad.

"Oh well...we'll have to punish them for bingeing last night, if they're late." Brad smiled, showing teeth.

"Aw come on, you wouldn't do anything to them," Nagi rolled his eyes. "wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"I'll send them home with paper work." Brad growled menacingly.

Nagi's eyes widened. "Temper, temper..."

They walked to the elevators and entered it.

"Oh yea, did you hear? This branch recruited a rookie a couple weeks ago." Nagi said.

"So? Don't our branches hire help whenever needed?" said Brad, pushing buttons for the highest floor.

"Yea, but ya see, this rookie...the kind of work he does...well, it's almost better than yours." Nagi said, a tone of awe in his voice. "His records also say that he's never worked for anyone before, has barely even attended school!"

Brad whistled. "That's pretty scary, having someone who hasn't even gotten a high school degree surpass me..."

"No, I let me rephrase that; he almost completely skipped elementary school, took the most advanced classes in high school, and afterwards, went straight to the University of Berlin on a full scholarship." Nagi said. "Can you fuckin' imagine that? The guy's a genius!"

"Why did he choose to work in this place?" Brad wondered "He could have gotten a job anywhere! Microsoft, Macintosh, Linux, Square...you name it!"

Nagi looked puzzled. "I dunno. We're quite a big company, and we only grow in size and influence as the years pass. Maybe he sees the potential?" he said doubtfully.

"We'd take years to catch up with Macintosh, and decades to surpass Microsoft, if it's even possible. I highly doubt he would want to wait around here instead of immediately getting a high-paying position elsewhere." Brad said sarcastically.

"Well, what other reason could there be?" Nagi demanded.

"Maybe he's in love with me..." Brad laughed.

Nagi grumbled. "If you keep making those jokes I'm gonna go homophobic on you..."

Brad grinned. "What's this guy's name, anyways?"

"Schuldich."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schuldich walked through the doors to Crawford Software Inc., where he had been promoted continuously, from an assistant's assistant, to a job where he would actually be discussing company matters with the president and CEO, along with other high-profile personnel.

He waved hello to the welcoming attendant, Jenine, as he made his way to the coffee machine.

"Hey Schuldich, didja see the president? He just came in a couple minutes before you did!" Jenine said excitedly. "He's really attractive..."

Schuldich chuckled. "Damn, Jenine...you'll never change. Always on the prowl."

"I'm really serious this time! He's got these huge amber eyes and gorgeous hair that falls _just so_," She paused, using her hands to alter her hair. "And not only that, he's really nice too! He was joking around with the CEO..."

"Nah, Jenine...I'm happy for ya but I'm not really interested in this kind of thing." said Schuldich.

"Yea, I know, Mr. Straight. Well, have fun at the meeting! The president will be there." Jenine said with a wink.

Schuldich shook his head in resignation and waved goodbye. He headed to the elevator.

/Not that I meant, not interested in _men_...not interested in _anyone_ is more like it./

He was about to push the button to his office's floor, when he remembered.

/Oh yea...the meeting. After all that Jenine said, I still forgot./

He entered the buttons for the top floor and waited patiently for the doors to open, a song replaying itself in his mind the entire way.

/*With a short story, the one you add to daily, you are the tragic loss.  
No story book ending for this fairy tale of you.  
Just the one composed with blood taken from your pen that you hold in your lifeless hand.  
Cry for you. Shed tears. Mourn. Wish the end.  
Cry for you. Shed tears. Mourn. Wish the end.  
...

Just say you would do the same for me.  
For as much as I love Autumn,  
I'm giving myself to Ashes.*/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

November 2000, Los Angeles

"Oh my..." said Aya-chan, her eyes bugged out at the sight of numerous boxes of gifts surrounding the mailbox.

She went inside to check the time.

/Hmm...it's still not time for his meeting. It wouldn't hurt to tell him about this.../

She dialed the number to Brad's cellular phone, and waited for Brad to let his phone ring the customary two times before he picked it up.

A crisp voice cut through the silence following the second ring. "Brad here."

"Sir Crawford, there's a situation I think you should know about--" she said.

An exasperated sigh. "Before you go on...it's Brad!"

"Uh...yes. Brad, your ex-boyfriend has left many..._many_," she stressed the word "gifts for you. In fact they're swamping the yard. I was wondering..."

"Ugh. Just dump them. I'll call him later. I thought I told him..." he growled.

"Yes, si-- Brad." she corrected herself.

"Now you're learning."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

November 2000, Berlin

The meeting room was expansive, the floor-to-ceiling windows on all sides on the room allowing it's occupants a beautiful view of Berlin. The sun shone gently through the windows on one side of the room, warming the slightly chilly air coming through from the air vent.

Brad set down his folder and began setting up his folders on the table. The dark marble surface was frigid to the touch, and it made him wish he was home in bed.

"Hey, I saw a coffee machine out there...I'm going to get myself a cup, you want one?" Nagi asked.

"Sure, it'll take away this chill. Why did they have to go and get _marble_ furniture? It's so uncomfortable..." Brad grimaced.

"They'd do anything to impress you, Brad!" Nagi winked and walked out the door.

Brad sighed and focused his mind on the job. His phone rang, interrupting his train of thought. He waited for a few seconds before picking up.

"Brad here."

Running his hand through his hair, he did not notice the young man who stepped through the door and observed him through emerald eyes.

"It's Brad!"

The emerald-eyed man squashed a chuckle.

"Ugh. Just dump them. I'll call him later. I thought I told him..."

/A hint of frustration?/

The young man looked at the other's features.

/Amber eyes, gorgeous hair _just so_. Yep, this must be the president./

Once the other man finished his phone call, he looked up and saw the emerald-eyed man standing at the doorway.

"Oh, hello. Please have a seat." said Brad.

"Thank you. You are President Crawford, are you not?" inquired the other man.

"Why, yes," Brad smiled. "Who might you be?"

"Schuldich."

"Oh." Brad's eyes widened. "So you're the prodigy that was hired a couple weeks ago, hmm?"

Schuldich blushed.

/BLUSH?! What's wrong with me?!/ Schuldich thought frantically.

"Uh...yes, sir." Schuldich said.

Brad groaned. "Call me Brad. My maid as the exact same problem."

Schuldich grinned. "I overheard." A pause. "I'm sorry I eavesdropped."

"Ah, it's no problem." he said "Just that...my ex-boyfriend keeps harassing me..."

"E-ex-boyfriend?" Schuldich gulped.

/I didn't think I had a problem with this stuff...after all the jokes Jenine made...but I feel awkward./

Schuldich could feel his face burning.

"Sorry if I you're uncomfortable with that. But I'm not about to change it for anyone." Brad said with a slightly offended tone.

/I guess he's been through dealing with a lot of homophobes./ Schuldich thought.

"No, it's not that. I was just taken by surprise."

Brad gave Schuldich a slightly relieved grin. "That's great. Now, where's Nagi with the damn coffee?"

"Nagi?" Schuldich asked.

"Right here, your majesty! And I've brought the rest of the team, including the Berlin staff." Nagi bellowed as he walked through the door.

And so the meeting began.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
/Being the last one to leave has it's perks,/ thought Brad, as he stared out the enormous window into the sunset. /Berlin looks small from here./

"Brad?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?" Brad turned around. "Oh, it's you, Schuldich. Why are you still here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I was asked to look for you by Nagi," Schuldich replied "they were going to go out for some drinks, and wondered if you would like to go too."

"..Nah" Brad said thoughtfully. "I'm not in the mood for a party tonight. Go ahead and have fun."

"Actually, I didn't feel like going either. I'm not really one for crowds. Gives me a headache" Schuldich said.

"Well, then would you like to join me for some food?" Brad offered.

Schuldich smiled, a corner of his lips quirking up. "Sure. I know this Italian place down the street. It's really good."

Brad turned and looked at Schuldich, who was gazing at the view. The light from the dying sun played across his features, painting them shades of red and gold.

/He's attractive./ Brad thought. /Too bad, Brad. Not in your league./

Schuldich, feeling Brad's gaze, turned and grinned. "What's so interesting?"

/Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how your eyes look like they hold fire from the sunset, how your hair looks like burnished copper, how smooth your skin would feel if I slid my finger over it.../

"Nothing. Let's go." Brad said briskly, and turned towards the door, his strides quickly carrying him away from Schuldich's presence.

/Bad Brad! No hitting on subordinates! Especially those who are straight!/

Schuldich looked at Brad's back, his smile fading away.

/*Did you ever look, did you ever see that one person  
and the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts so much?  
So much like choking down the embers of a great blaze.  
It's that moment when your eyes seem to spread aspersions  
and to scream confessions at the insipid sky parting clouds.  
And you let this one person come down, come down.  
I cherish you...I cherish you.*/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author commentary: It Speaks!

1. The occasional lyrics are From Autumn to Ashes - Short Stories with Tragic Endings. I am aware that the title and the band have the same name, but that's just a coincidence. Really.

2. Chapter 02 will be available around February 14th, if not earlier.

3. When emailing me, please do not type the subject as "Hi" or "Hello". I'm going to delete it on the spot, since a virus is going around.

4. ::Glances surreptitiously at the "review" button::


	3. The Swiss Cheese Romance

Author: Malebranche

Date: 02/10/04

Contact: xxxdre4merxxx@hotmail.com

Genre: **Slash/Yaoi**, AU, romance, angst, supernatural, series.

Comments: PG-13. If you can't handle slash, go away. BxS. Lime. Mangled personalities. This story has not been beta-ed, barely even proofread. I'm deeply sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz and all it's characters are properties of their respective authors.

****

Autumn to Ashes: The Swiss Cheese Romance

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Italian restaurant was cozy, with small electric lanterns lighting up the corners in red and green while white lights shone discreetly from above. Brad and Schuldich walked in, and the latter led them to a more secluded seat than the open bar.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Schuldich." said Brad "Why did you decide to work for my company, when with your record, you could have gotten a job anywhere you wanted?"

"It's not much of a story..." said Schuldich "I was brought up in the slums, and I became an orphan when I was just a kid. Even though I got amazing grades, no one recognized me, because I was just some brat in a crummy public school. But then, I miraculously got a scholarship to the Humboldt University of Berlin in the mail one day. The scholarship was paid for by your company, and so when I finished college and I could not decide what to do, I came to work here."

"I remember the scholarships that we gave out," Brad smiled "We were hoping some of the students might come to our company. Looks like it worked, in spades. We couldn't ask for a better employee."

Schuldich blushed at Brad's comment. "Eh.."

"Anyways, what's good here?" Brad said, sensing Schuldich's awkwardness.

"I recommend trying the specials. They always are a better bargain, and they taste wonderful too," Schuldich said, then paused with a grin "Although, I suppose money isn't a problem for you."

Brad smiled softly. "Yea. But sometimes, I think money's more trouble than it's worth..."

Schuldich looked at Brad curiously "Why? Everything becomes easier if you have money..."

"...Not the things you want the most." Brad said, the sorrow in his eyes emphasized by the reflection of the electric lanterns.

Schuldich's stomach sank.

//Good job, you've gone and upset him. Should have just let it pass.//, the malicious voice whispered in Schuldich's mind.

/Maybe...but what could not be bought with money? If there's enough money, anything can be bought./, Schuldich thought.

"Do you want to...talk about it?" Schuldich asked.

"Uh, never mind." Schuldich said quickly when Brad looked up at him, surprise evident in his eyes. "We just met, sorry for being so presumptuous."

"It's okay. But...the things everyone wants to the most...like friends, or love...it's impossible to buy..." Brad said softly."

/Oh./, Schuldich thought. /I guess that's true./

//What do you know of love and friendship? You have been scorned all your life, in one way or another - what makes you think it will change just because he's here?// snapped the voice.

/I can find out! Even if he doesn't care, there are people who would give a damn!/

//No one will ever care. Not for _you_.//

/.../

"...uldich?...Schuldich? Are you okay?" Brad asked, concern in his voice.

"Uh...yea." Schuldich said, a little too quickly. "Let's order."

/No one....ever?/

//Not ever.//

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a nice meal, Schuldich." Brad said as the duo walked out the door into the street.

"Yea." Schuldich replied, not knowing what else to say.

The silence stretched, long and all-encompassing as the two walked over to Brad's car.

"...What were you thinking about, after I said that thing about money?" came Brad's voice, softly breaking the silence.

"Huh?" said Schuldich, startled.

"You seemed really sad. I thought, since you offered to me before, if you would like to talk about it."

"Oh." said Schuldich "Well. It's just...I don't know..."

"I see...well...if you ever need to talk, I'm always here." said Brad.

/Always here./

"Um, actually...could you explain to me what love is like?" mumbled Schuldich "I mean, since you seem to know..."

"Love...it's not something that can be easily explained." Brad said, surprised for a moment.

"Oh...s-sorry." said Schuldich, dejectedly.

"Wait," Brad turned his face away from Schuldich, still walking. "It's when...even when you're not with this person, even if they are a million miles away, they are still all you can think about. "

Schuldich edge closer to Brad because of the wind. The building was a barrier against the wind, but now that they were past it the onslaught was tremendous.

"It's when you wouldn't think twice to help if they're in trouble."

Schuldich turned to look at Brad, absorbing the words like a holy mantra.

/Love.../

"It's when you feel like you can overcome anything when they smile, or laugh..." Brad smiled, sheepishly, turning to meet Schuldich eyes. "Well, I guess that wasn't very helpfu-"

Their breaths mingled, their eyes met, and for a sudden, shocking moment when amber met emerald, they were in heaven.

Suddenly, Brad put a few precious inches between them. "Sorry. I, um...I didn't mean to do that."

Schuldich was silent.

"Um...do you need a ride home?" Brad asked "I can drive you."

"No...no, I'll be fine." said Schuldich "Thank you."

"Goodbye." Brad said, unlocking and entering his car. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, then."

The black Mercedes drove away. Schuldich watched it until the red headlights turned the corner and disappeared from view.

"...Goodbye..." Schuldich said quietly.

/*You let this one person come down in the most perfect moment.  
And it breaks my heart to know the only reason you are here now is  
A reminder of what I'll never have  
I'll never have... I'll never...  
Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in.  
Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in.*/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schuldich stood there for several long moments before walking swiftly down the alley, making a turn from the busy, well-lit street the Italian restaurant was located on. The cold wind bit into his skin, chapped his lips, but he noticed nothing but the feeling of loneliness. He approached an old apartment after what seemed like hours of walking.

The gray paint was peeling, falling away in places to reveal layers of even older paint, that were simply different shades of gray. The roofing looked tattered and the windows were dusty with years of grime. Whatever sort of satellite connection the ancient building used to have were long gone, the dish beyond repair. An old sign hung across the entrance to the lobby, letters old-fashioned and faded.

The place was eerily silent, even for the time of night. Usually, even the outskirts of Berlin bustled with activity at any time, day or night. Schuldich's footsteps seemed shockingly loud, echoing across the pavements, sounds not lost into the atmosphere, but contained as if there were invisible walls surrounding the perimeter of the area.

Hesitatingly, Schuldich walked up the steps. 

/Something's not right here./ Schuldich thought.

//What, missing Brad already?// the voice taunted //Being without him for more than five minutes making you paranoid?//

/Shut up./

//_Lonely_ and _insecure_ already? What would he think of you now? Too afraid to even go into your own _home_? What could possibly be there, after all...a burglar? A ghost? A _vampire_?// it leered, presence almost tangible.

"Fuck off!" Schuldich screamed, sure he was going insane.

Schuldich blindly ran up the steps, pulled open the door, oblivious to everything but the same sentence circling like a mad carousel inside his head.

/I'm okay it doesn't exist I'm okay it doesn't exist I'm okay it doesn't exist I'm okay it doesn't exist I'm okay it doesn't exist./

Running through the lobby without a glance, Schuldich barely noticed that the air was colder than usual and that the lights flickered, as if taken directly from a bad 70's horror flick. He jumped the steps two at a time, rushing past his neighbors' doors, until he reached his own.

His apartment door was wide open, hinges ripped clear of the doorframe, bits and pieces of the wood lying haphazardly across the puke-hued carpet. The unreliable hallway lights ended abruptly, several inches into the room. Two sets of glowing eyes could be seen, incandescent in the face of absolute darkness. Schuldich felt his spine tingle in an almost painful sensation. There was something in side the darkness that was very dangerous.

And very, _very_ bloodthirsty.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad was worried. He drove away from the Italian restaurant, but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, telling him he had something to do.

/I should have followed him. He didn't drive his car. What if he gets mugged? My god, I'm obsessed./ Brad thought, rubbing his temple with the tips of his fingers.

/Oh...what the hell, it's not like he'll notice if I drive behind him or anything./ Brad conceded. /Besides, Berlin's not a safe place, especially at night./

Brad turned his car around, driving towards the Italian restaurant again.

/If I can't find out where he's headed then I'm going to leave. It's probably pointless to linger anyways.../

Reaching the street, he saw what looked like Schuldich's leg disappear into an alley.

/Ah. Idiot. Why'd you have to take the alley?/ Brad thought, mentally reprimanding him.

Brad parked the car and ran as quietly as possible after Schuldich.

/I'm going mad. There's no possible way anyone with a healthy mind would even _consider_ doing this./

His steps quiet, he followed Schuldich at a distance, only speeding up when he lost sight of him.

As he turned one final bend, something felt different. The environment around him seemed skewed, something terribly wrong about the atmosphere. Faintly, Brad noted that there was no sound, nothing but a thick, impenetrable silence. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, sending icy shivers that had nothing to do with the chill.

Brad saw Schuldich walking, his footsteps slowing down, before pausing ominously in front of the steps of the shabby-looking apartment complex. Schuldich's hands were clenched hard; Brad could see his white knuckles from where he was standing.

Suddenly, Schuldich darted for the stairs, yanking open the doors to the lobby.

Giving up on any pretense of anonymity, Brad ran after Schuldich. Hands reaching out to grab the metal door knob that led to the entrance of the complex, he was shocked to realize that the doorknob was not only cold, but seemed to actually be _frozen_.

Taking a deep breath, Brad pulled the door open, not knowing what to expect.

The lobby looked fine at first, but a second glance told him that his instinct was right, he'd better get to Schuldich as quickly as possible.

The furniture looked it was barely moved, if at all. However, there were bloodstains on the decaying brown chairs, that could have been mistaken for sauce left by a clumsy eater, only they were fresh and if one bent to observe it closely, it was the tangy smell of iron that one breathed in.

Brad raced to the only visible exit there was other than the entrance; a staircase that looked as if it might fall apart at any given moment. Taking his chances, Brad climbed them and walked slowly, hoping a sound might lead him to Schuldich.

Footsteps muffled by the horrifyingly stained carpet, Brad approached the bend...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author commentary: The Fat Kid Next Door Ate My Cat!

1. I'm disappointed in Schuldich. Even if this _is_ an AU, and he _is_ supposed to be OOC...why is he so damn wimpy?! Ah, but here comes Super-Brad to the rescue...sort of.

2. It's almost unconvincingly sappy in some parts. Shall I strike fear in your heart and say that there will be more diabetes-causing moments in the near future?

3. I'm afraid my attempt at a thriller flopped. What do you think?

4. The next chapter due February 29th. Sorry about the delays, school's been hacking me to bits lately.


	4. Divine Intervention

Author: Malebranche

Date: 02/29/04

Contact: xxxdre4merxxx@hotmail.com

Genre: **Slash/Yaoi**, AU, romance, angst, supernatural, series.

Comments: PG-13. If you can't handle slash, go away. BxS. Lime. Mangled personalities. This story has not been beta-ed, barely even proofread. I'm deeply sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz and all its characters are properties of their respective authors.

****

Autumn to Ashes: Divine Intervention

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schuldich was nowhere in sight. All Brad could see were pieces of the broken door lying askew on the floor.

/It would be really stupid to walk into the door. The trespassers can see me coming in, because of the light from the hallway, and I can't see them, since it's so damn pitch black in there.../ Brad rationalized.

"...ngh..."

/Schuldich?!/

Brad snapped into action. Grabbing a piece of wood that had broken off from the door, knowing it was absolutely useless, since whoever tore the whole damn door down couldn't care less about a splinter or two, Brad ran into the room, expecting an attack at any given moment.

/I'm _so damn stupid_!!!/

Swiveling his head, he turned and saw two figures standing in front of an open window, silhouettes against the faint light outside. One of the figures looked like it was struggling against the other, limbs thrashing against the unwanted grip. All seemed to be in vain, however, as the latter figure did not even budge at the former's movements.

"Who are you?" a slithery snake-like sounding someone said.

/This just gets better and _better_! First, I meet a hot guy I can't date. Second, I'm stalking hot-guy-I-can't-date. Third, I find out he's been abducted and coming to his rescu- oh. On that note, I suppose this isn't the time for a mental monologue./

"Let Schuldich go!" said Brad, his voice sounding incredibly small to his own ears.

"...B...ad?" a muffled voice from the window said.

It was the figure that was unstable, and now that Brad's eyes had adjusted he could clearly see that it was Schuldich. He had his mouth gagged and his arms were held behind his back by the other figure, who was still too dark to make out.

Schuldich's eyes were glistening too brightly, a tell-tale sign of oncoming tears.

"What the hell do you want with him?!" Brad shouted, panic seizing him as he noticed yet another person to his left, who he only spotted because it had moved.

"Hmm..." the one in the corner murmured. "We were not expecting company tonight, were we, Rubeus?"

"We'll make do. Hell, perhaps we could use him too." Rubeus grinned, the stark whiteness visible even in the dark.

"In that case, tonight is not the best night. We're not ready for two." the other commented.

"But I don't want to let this one go, Noir!" Rubeus whined.

"It's alright, we can find them both later." Noir stated calmly. "Come on."

Brad growled. He hated the feeling of helplessness that submerged him at the moment.

/The two of them are talking about us if we aren't even _here_!/

"Leave us the hell alone."

"Not likely, m'dear." Rubeus said, shoving Schuldich to Brad and swiftly climbing out the window. His face now illuminated by the moonlight, Brad could see that he was grinning madly, hair the color of dried blood flooding his vision. Streaks of a brighter shade were there too, swirling into a hypnotic way that made Brad's head ache. Rubeus was fine boned, extremely handsome, with pale, pale white skin and abnormally red lips. The canines that protruded from between his lips were twice as long as a normal tooth.

His partner stepped out the window, silver-white hair blowing softly in the wind, the tips swallowed up in the darkness of the room, a testament to it's length, as Noir himself stepped gracefully onto the ledge. A streak of black hair outlined his face, highlighting his perfect features. His nose was slightly upturned, and his long dark eyelashes dusted his cheeks in the pale moonlight. Noir was a photo taken in black and white; sophisticated and beautiful, the shadows accenting his already unnatural luminescence.

The most striking similarity between the two, however, were the red eyes that stared at Brad, almost mockingly. Both he and Noir wore identical leather dusters, the black surface absorbing all the light that shone on it. Beneath the duster was more black clothing, skin peeking through the obscurity in areas.

Noir smiled softly, to reveal the same long teeth.

/Overgrown teeth? Or.../ thought Brad, this breath catching in his throat for a split second.

"Overgrown? How distasteful. We're _vampires_, not beasts." Rubeus stated playfully, if not slightly offended.

"Time's a-ticking, Rubeus. Save the taunting for next time." Noir said, taking Rubeus's hand and falling backwards over the window ledge. Rubeus was pulled alongside him, crazed smile still plastered on his face. Noir's long silver-white hair trailed after the pair like a lingering phantom, before it too disappeared from sight.

There was no sound of any collision, not a single reverberation that showed that anything had fallen. It was as if the duo were never there at all, the only proof being the frantic beating of Brad's and Schuldich's hearts.

The moonlight shone through the open window, now fully illuminating the room, as if without the vampires' presence, she could come and attempt to reclaim her lost territory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad took a long, quivering breath, eyes glued to the window. He gripped Schuldich's seemingly fragile body to his own, watching carefully for any sign of danger. When none became obvious, he looked down to Schuldich.

"Schuldich? Are you okay? Did they do anything?" he said as he unbound Schuldich's mouth.

"N-no...That guy was really damn powerful." Schuldich said, voice unsteady with the last remnants of fear. He swallowed, the adrenaline making it difficult to string together a thought. "Brad? W-what were they? Am I going insane?"

"...No. They were here, that's for certain. I...I think they said they were vampires, but that's impossible, since they don't exist, right?" Brad said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself than Schuldich.

"I think...I think they exist. They were here just now, they were real. That...kind of strength isn't possible for someone human." said Schuldich softly, expecting Brad to yell and push him away.

Instead, Brad only held him tighter. "If you say they exist, then I'll believe you; I don't care. I'm just incredibly glad I made it in time."

Schuldich smiled faintly and looked towards the window. The curtains were billowing wildly as the winds picked up. He shivered as the goose bumps from fear faded, only to have goose bumps from the cold take their place.

"I'm going to take us to where I'm staying." said Brad, helping Schuldich to his feet "This place isn't safe. Although, _why_ you would stay in this place is another thing altogether."

"But.." Schuldich started

"Enough. We'll talk about this back at my hotel." said Brad, a flash of annoyance racing through him. /Living in a dump like this, it's a miracle he hasn't been attacked before this./

"...Sorry." said Schuldich, after a long pause.

Brad's eyes softened. He took Schuldich by the arm and led him out the door, through the hall and down the stairs. They passed through the lobby without incident, before Schuldich spoke up.

"Thanks for coming after me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't appeared." he said.

Brad looked at the ground directly beneath the window the vampires had fallen from, but there was nothing out of the ordinary about it. The bizarre feeling he had before entering the apartment was gone too.

"It's nothing. Don't make me out to be any sort of hero; I didn't do a thing." said Brad, his breath condensing in the frigid night air, turning into puffs of vapor.

Schuldich let out a weak laugh. "Yea, of course, you only _stopped_ them by _being_ there, 'course that doesn't count." his eyes narrowed. "Stop being so modest."

Brad didn't answer. He tried to remember the way back to his car, scratching his head with a puzzled look on his face.

Cocking an eyebrow, an amused grin slowly spread over Schuldich's face, the horror from before temporarily forgotten. "So, why did you follow me, anyways?"

Brad sputtered, turned bright red, and yanked Schuldich towards his car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schuldich sat down on the sofa, sinking into the soft black leather. Brad sat across from him, running his hand through his hair with a relieved sigh. They were both extremely tense until they made it inside Brad's hotel, where they were guaranteed a measure of safety from whatever dangers there were outside.

"Why were you living in that sorry excuse of an apartment anyways?" Brad said.

/Non-existent security system, no desk clerk, in need of major repair and remodeling.../ thought Brad.

"It's all I can afford for now." replied Schuldich.

"Are they not paying you enough at the company?" Brad said, alarmed. /Not enough to even rent a decent apartment?/

"No, I'm being paid well. It's just, I've been paying off the debts that my parents left me with when my parents...died." said Schuldich, staring at his feet.

"Ah. I see."

Neither of them said a word for what seemed like hours, although in reality it was probably no more than five minutes.

"Would you like to use the shower first, or shall I?" Brad said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had formed.

Startled, Schuldich jumped slightly but managed to look impervious seconds later. "Nah, you can go ahead. I think I need to calm down a little more."

With a nod, Brad got up and walked over to the sliding closet, pulling its mirrored doors open. He picked out a few articles of clothing and tossed them unceremoniously on the bed.

Schuldich was dozing, his mind tired from the activities of the day. A slight noise brought him out of his stupor, and he turned around, only to find himself with an eyeful of male masculinity.

/!/, Schuldich inhaled sharply.

Brad was facing the closet, and had taken off his shirt and tie, muscles rippling slightly under tanned skin as he reached down to pull off his socks. The task done, he reach down and quickly unbuttoned his slacks. They fell to the floor in an untidy heap, and he kicked them away. Brad stood in his full glory, not a lot left to the imagination, black silk boxers barely concealing the last bit of skin.

Hearing what sounded like a choked whimper, Brad turned. Schuldich was watching him, red in the face.

"Uh, sorry. I'm really used to just...well, you see..." Brad said, quickly grabbing a thick, white towel and wrapping it around his waist. "I'm usually alone."

He grabbed the clothes from the bed and walked to the restroom, achingly aware of Schuldich's eyes, which were still lingering on his back.

/Hmm. I see...there's hope after all./ Brad thought, a predatory grin spreading across his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author commentary: Child With a Knife

1. Next chapter will be released around March 14th. I hate school.


	5. Jupiter a Deux

Author: Malebranche

Date: 03/14/04

Contact: xxxdre4merxxx@hotmail.com

Genre: **Slash/Yaoi**, AU, romance, angst, supernatural, series.

Comments: PG-13. If you can't handle slash, go away. BxS. Lime. Mangled personalities. This story has not been beta-ed, barely even proofread. I'm deeply sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz and all its characters are properties of their respective authors.

****

Autumn to Ashes: Jupiter a Deux

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/*The metronome was wrong again,  
my heart has surely gone and skipped a beat.  
Now the rhythm is all right,  
and I can understand your point of view.  
  
Jupiter this city is so bright,  
the kind of light that spots your eyes with white.  
Jupiter your beauty doesn't mind,  
to be the center of my universe.  
Jupiter you're seemingly so right for me.*/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sleepless night had increased the already impressive amount of tension to an unbearable level, causing a minor disagreement between the two men to escalate into a full-blown argument.

"Why did you go in when you already knew something was wrong?!" said Brad, irritation in his tone.

"I don't know."

"That...isn't an answer at all!"

"It's the only fuckin' answer I've got! You want me to tell you that I ran inside because I was so pissed off and terrified by the voices in my head, that I was hoping that when I confronted whatever the fuck was inside my house, it would go away?!" Schuldich said, his voice rising, fury coloring his words.

"Do you want to know that I thought I was out of my mind, hearing voices and replying to them?" Schuldich continued, losing his anger as his voice dropped to a whisper. "Did you know...that they taunt me, they know my most personal secrets...? I can't stand up to them, Brad. I..."

He found himself enveloped in a Brad's strong arms, the other man's scent filling his nostrils even as Schuldich pulled himself away.

"I don't need your fuckin' pity. If you're going to send me off to a shrink or something, go on ahead. Do it now." Schuldich bit out.

"I'm...I'm not going to send you anywhere. I'm sorry for being so irritable." said Brad, his brown hair falling into amber eyes. 

"You can't possibly think I'm sane...I hear goddamn _voices_. This isn't a damn movie. Things like this don't happen to normal people, Brad. You were never meant to be there."

Brad bit the insides of his lip. /His argument makes sense. But it's so sad...because if I act like he's expecting me to act, I'd be leaving him all alone. No doubt he'd quit his job. What will happen to him then? I just...can't leave him alone like that./

"No."

"'No.' what, Brad? Are you in denial already?" Schuldich's bitter voice sneered.

"No, I'm not leaving you."

Schuldich's anger flared up again "What the hell are you going on about? I don't need you here."

/Liar./, Schuldich thought.

"I don't need to be here. I _want_ to be here. I want to help you." said Brad softly.

Schuldich was dumb with surprise, his emerald eyes widening slightly as Brad approached him slowly, as if trying to calm a wary beast. This time, when he was enclosed into a tight hug, he did not pull away. He did not scream and shout his anger, did not feel misunderstood. An aching in his chest that he hadn't known existed eased, his eyelids sliding shut. Schuldich could feel the light warmth of Brad's breath against his ear and neck, making his stomach flutter in a way that it hadn't ever done before.

"It's okay. They aren't here anymore. Only I am. I'll keep you safe. I promise." Brad asked, the gentle waterfall of words cascading over Schuldich.

For several long moments, they stayed in the same position, Schuldich's pulse slowing down to a normal rate.

Brad's voice cut through the comfortable silence like a serrated knife through solid bone. "I have to go back to Los Angeles."

The words struck Schuldich like a sledgehammer, his body tensing in Brad's embrace. Already he felt betrayed. /Didn't...he just promise he wouldn't leave me alone?/

"You're coming with me. It's not safe here." Brad voice brooked no arguments, as if he expected one from Schuldich.

A soft exhalation of air through the nose. Brad turned to Schuldich, only to find himself lost in a suspiciously wet set of green eyes that quite frankly took his breath away. Schuldich's handsome face was framed by strands of sanguine hair, the long lashes dusting his cheeks even as his eyes trembled beneath them.

"Okay." said Schuldich, a small smile creeping up on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...what do you think?" Schuldich questioned, pivoting on his toes slightly as he showed off the outfit he complied from scrounging around in Brad's clothing. He wore a cream colored suit with a tea green dress shirt. On his feet were leather shoes; shiny, but not glaringly so. It might have been intensely stylish, were it not for the fact that his yellow tie clashed horribly with both his outfit and his hair.

"It looks great but...Schuldich...the tie..." Brad started, uncertain.

Schuldich grinned. "I don't want to look _too_ much like you, Braddy. Gotta be a little tacky in order to express myself, you know?"

Brad chuckled, shaking his head as he resigned himself to be curiously inspected by the public eye because of his choice in friends. He packed the remains of his clothing after Schuldich's terrorization and called the front desk for his luggage to be brought to his car. Then he moved towards the window, watching the dusty blue sky standing out against the steel grays and blacks of the city itself.

"I...am going to miss Berlin." said Schuldich softly, sitting down on the leather sofa. "I lived my whole life here...I made friends here. To move so suddenly...what will I say to them?"

Brad moved his gaze from the cityscape outside the hotel window to Schuldich, his eyes settling on the other's mans hands. The pale digits on his left hand were tapping against the man's lap absentmindedly whilst the right hand clutched a mug of coffee. Schuldich, staring into the pool of dark liquid as if it held the answers to the universe, had his long legs crossed and feet bare.

Brad smiled a secret smile, slightly alarmed by the affection he felt for Schuldich. He had, after all, only know Schuldich for a day.

/It's insane. I've felt less for the men I've dated./ Brad thought, eyes moving from Schuldich's fingers to his lips.

"So Brad, when are we leaving?"

The voice shook Brad from his reverie. He was slightly embarrassed. /Did he notice...?/

"Hey, don't give me a blank look. When are we going to LA?" said Schuldich, an eyebrow cocked.

"Oh. Anytime soon, actually. Would you like to make some goodbyes?" Brad said, covering up his preoccupation with nonchalance as he strolled over to the divan across from Schuldich, taking a seat.

"...No. I don't think I will." said Schuldich slowly, planting his eyes back on his coffee cup. "I wouldn't know what to say. I hate goodbyes."

"Alright. Shall we leave then?"

"Yes."

Neither of them moved. After a while, Schuldich peeled his eyes from the cup, feeling Brad's gaze on him. "Well?"

Brad smirked. "You don't expect me to pick you up and carry you to the car, do you?"

Schuldich's mouth quirked. "Would you? If I promised you a kiss?"

The quirk of his lips turned into a toothy grin as Brad walked around the coffee table and lifted Schuldich up with ease.

"What," said Brad, his voice husky, breath tickling Schuldich's ear "exactly are you promising me?"

Green eyes flicked to his own amber ones, their depths full of hesitation.

"I promise," Schuldich started. "I promise..."

Giving up on words that were beyond his reach, he leaned forward and gave Brad a long, wet kiss. Brad exhaled slowly, his heart beating a mantra inside his chest. He sat down on the sofa Schuldich had previously occupied, and plunged into sweet oblivion, losing himself within Schuldich's scent, his warmth, his touch. They were breathless, hungry animals that ravaged each others' mouths with a surprising paradox of aggressive tenderness.

"Schuldich..." said Brad, tracing his finger over the line of Schuldich's jaw. "I'll always be there for you. Always..."

/Always./, thought Schuldich.

The voices didn't bother Schuldich for a long time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight to Los Angeles was uneventful, and the pair was able to relax knowing that, suspended five thousand feet above in the air, they were safe from whatever demons they had left behind, literally and figuratively. Schuldich's head rested lightly on Brad shoulder as he gazed out the window, watching as the landscape crawled by as though they were moving at no more than fifty miles per hour. Brad himself was reading the newspaper he picked up right before they boarded the plane. The main story was about a politician being caught for a scandal of some sort. /So what else is new?/ snorted Brad.

Schuldich looked at Brad curiously. "What's up?"

"Politics...wish I could just kill all of those politicians...Bang!" grumbled Brad shooting an imaginary gun with his right hand.

"Gee...you don't have any love for them, hmm?" drawled Schuldich, stretching his lithe figure, arms pulled high above his head.

"Uh...no, not particularly..." murmured Brad, distracted by a tantalizing strip of skin that was revealed by Schuldich's movements. "My father is a politician. I hate him."

"Ah. I sort of wish I had enough family left to hate, you know?" said Schuldich carelessly, words slipping out before he had time to think about the implications.

Brad turned away from Schuldich and suddenly seemed very interested in the in-flight movie.

Realizing his slip of tongue, Schuldich tugged Brad's sleeve. "Come on, Braddy...I didn't mean it that way. I just...said it without thinking at all. Sorry..."

The lines of tension on Brad's body softened a little, but when he turned he didn't meet Schuldich's eyes. Schuldich drew Brad in for a searing kiss, unmindful of the other patrons in the cabin. Amongst the murmurs of shock, exclamations of disgust, and sighs and giggles that filled the atmosphere, Brad smiled at Schuldich and kissed Schuldich again.

"Idiot..." Brad said affectionately.

"Just gimme another kiss. Don't give me that look, do you really think I give a shit if people are staring? C'mon!" said Schuldich.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 2000, Berlin

"Noir!" Rubeus cried, tackling the white-haired man who was sitting on the edge of a polished cherry table.

Deftly adjusting his balance, Noir landed gracefully back on his feet just as Rubeus skidded across the gleaming floorboards and crashed into an eight foot bookcase, making it rain tomes of knowledge.

"What is it?" snapped Noir irritably, flicking off nonexistent dust particles from his impeccably clean leather jumpsuit. The scaly texture caught the light and accentuated the flat panes of his chest as he sat back down on the table.

Rubeus scrambled up, running a hand through his already messy hair. "Schuldich and that other guy - they've left!"

"I'd already known that," said Noir, boredom dulling his silken voice.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me then?!" Rubeus fumed, "You could have saved me a big headache. Damn. My ass hurts now."

"Oh really? Let me help." said Noir as he pulled Rubeus by the arm, planting him on his lap. Noir licked a line up the ridge of Rubeus's ear, drawing a shudder from the red-haired man.

"Mmm. I should get hurt more often." he growled, placing his legs on either side of Noir's body. Rubeus reached up to Noir's neck to pull the silver zipper down Noir's leather-clad body, revealing pale skin dusted with white-silver hairs.

"I'm not going to fuck you every time you get hurt," said Noir, sounding annoyed.

"You're such a hypocrite. Look what you're doing to me...ah...now." Rubeus said, voice shaking as Noir ground up into him.

Sucking avidly on Rubeus's tongue, Noir said "Consider this an exception to the rule, then."

"Ah...oh shut up and concentrate already, Noir."

"Heh."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author commentary: Smuggle Guns Through the Gates of Heaven

1. I like Rubeus and Noir :). They're fun to write about.

2. Uh...did I cross the PG-13 line? Hmm.

3. Warning: The next update might be late, since I have midterms coming up, along with a couple projects which require me to donate many long hours.

4. To Hele: To be honest, I completely forgot that part of vampire lore. Shows how much research I put into this, hmm? :(.

5. Thanks to all reviewers! You guys are awesome. ::Showers you with cookies::


	6. Denial is Not a River in Egypt

Author: Malebranche

Date: 03/30/04

Contact: xxxdre4merxxx@hotmail.com

Genre: **Slash/Yaoi**, AU, romance, angst, supernatural, series.

Comments: PG-13. If you can't handle slash, go away. BxS. Lime. Mangled personalities. This story has not been beta-ed, barely even proofread. I'm deeply sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz and all its characters are properties of their respective authors.

****

Autumn to Ashes: Denial is Not a River in Egypt

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 2000, Los Angeles

"This...is home."

The mansion-like house towered above street, black pavement below contrasting with the whiteness of the building's three stories. Steps lead from the sidewalk up to the front door, where there was an ornate doorbell next to a black metal mailbox. There were a few bushes in front of the house, the only sign of nature as far as the eye could see.

"Whoa. This place's huge!" Schuldich exclaimed, pretending to have to squint to see the top of the building.

Brad snorted. "Let's go inside. I'll show you your room and you can meet my maid."

"Wha - you have a _maid_?" Schuldich said, eyes wide.

Brad sighed and headed up the steps, beckoning Schuldich to follow him.

The interior of the huge living room that greeted them was decorated in a style reminiscent of early twentieth century architecture, all elegance and sophistication. The white carpet was thick and soft, and Schuldich spent several moments running around the room with his feet bare as Brad watched in amusement. A few paintings and statues were tastefully placed around the room, and potted house plants bordered the doors. On the far right corner of the room Schuldich could see a black and white marble floor, which he presumed to be the kitchen. Moving his gaze upward, he saw an ornate chandelier hanging precariously above his head. He moved to sit at the base of the staircase that was positioned at the rear of the room.

"Geez Brad. Tell me, how many gold diggers have you dated?" Schuldich asked, playfully sarcastic.

Brad wrinkled his nose slightly. "I can't count them all. They breed like rabbits."

Getting up from his position on the stairs, Schuldich walked over to Brad and looped his arms around the other man's neck, pulling him into a lingering, luxurious kiss. "Forget about them." he said seriously. "If they ever bug you again I'll shoot them dead."

Grinning, Brad took Schuldich's hand and led him up the stairs. "I think you can meet Aya-chan later, Schuldich. I have other things in mind right now."

"Who's Aya-chan? Oh, your maid?" said Schuldich, glancing around the room to see if he could spot her.

"_Later!_" Brad said, tugging Schuldich towards his room by his belt.

Schuldich licked his lips and followed.

/Hormones./ he thought.

"Ooh, Braddy, velvet and silk? Is that a handcuff I see there? Kinky, aren't we?" Schuldich said mischievously.

"I'll show you just how kinky 'we' are..." Brad growled.

The door slammed shut with a decisive bang.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping out of the shower, Schuldich was enveloped once again in Brad's welcoming arms, his back pressing intimately against Brad's naked chest.

"Oi Brad...not again...we just did it so many times..." complained Schuldich mischievously.

Brad let out a sigh of exasperation. What was it again that he liked about Schuldich? "I was just thinking that we should go downstairs for some food, and you can meet Aya-chan while we're at it."

Twisting his body within Brad's grasp, Schuldich rested his head at the crook of Brad's neck. "Sounds good to me. What're we having?"

"Who knows? Aya-chan's a really good cook, though, so it'll be good no matter what." said Brad, pulling Schuldich towards their clothes.

As soon as they were dressed, the pair walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Man...this kitchen is bigger than my whole apartment put together...and the island," he pointed to the structure in the middle of the room. "is bigger than my bed!" huffed Schuldich in mock anger, marveling at his reflection on the surface of the counter.

"No one told you to live in a rat's nest" said Brad amusedly, to which Schuldich brushed off as something out of his control.

Aya-chan was busy at the stove, stirring a pot with one hand while checking a steamer with the other. "Ah! Sir Crawford!"

"Don't call me that..." said Brad, rubbing his temples.

"Ah. Sorry, Sir....I mean, Brad." Aya-chan said with a sheepish smile, still stirring the pot of what looked like spaghetti sauce. She turned towards Schuldich "Nice to meet you..."

"Schuldich." the redhead said, peering into the pot.

/Mmm...food.../

"Schuldich. Please sit down, dinner will be ready in a moment. I will bring you something to drink." said Aya, curtsying slightly to the two men.

Schuldich and Brad walked languidly to the dining room. There were twelve chairs around a rectangular table that seemed to be made out of some sort of black wood. More paintings and statues decorated the room.

"Man...who did you hire to decorate - everything's so frigid." Schuldich said, fingering a potted plant by the door.

Brad scowled. "I don't know. My father hired them. It's been like this since I moved here. I've just never been home long enough to personalize anything."

Schuldich snorted. "Geez, you don't need _hours_ to do that." he said, taking off his tie. "It only takes a thought and a few seconds. These things build up." He hung his yellow tie on the potted plant, ruffling the leaves gently as if to make it more comfortable.

Brad's eyebrow rose. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm taking it upon myself to personalize our little abode, seeing as I'm going to be staying here for a while." he said, turning away from Brad.

The amber-eyed man smiled roguishly and walked up behind Schuldich. "So you're staying, are you?" he said, nibbling on Schuldich's ear. "Whatever made you think that?"

Brad's body heat permeated Schuldich and made him shiver. "What, you don't want me here?" Secretly (or not so secretly, since Brad was quite empathetic), Schuldich was afraid of the answer.

In response, a pair of long arms wrapped around Schuldich's waist from behind. "Of course I want you here, you imbecile." Brad said, easing his head on the other man's shoulder.

/I need him here. No. Want. Want is a good word. It does not show dependence. I need nothing./

"Aww, you're so sweet...I'd ask if you wanted another go if I didn't know that Aya-chan is standing outside the dining room, waiting for us to finish." Schuldich said with a grin.

Brad removed his head from Schuldich's shoulder and took him by the hand., leading him to a seat "Aya-chan, you can come in now."

Aya-chan popped from the other side of the door, dress flouncing slightly as she placed the tray of beverages on the table. "I'm sorry for interrupting." she said, a slight blush sweeping across her cheeks.

"That's okay Aya-chan. Why don't you join us? We can discuss evil pranks to pull on Braddy-boy." Schuldich said, pulling out a chair next to him.

Aya-chan grinned, momentary discomfort forgotten. "Brad likes his coffee black, with sugar. If we ever wanted to put laxatives in it, it'd be easy to hide."

Brad frowned. He didn't think this was a good development.

A howl of laughter escaped Schuldich. He turned to Brad and said "Man, at least your dad picked a great maid for ya." he shook hands with Aya-chan, who had timidly sat next to him. "To future shenanigans!"

Brad groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 2000, Los Angeles - Two Weeks Later

Yesterday, Schuldich asked Brad if he loved him.

Curiously, the piece of steak Brad had been chewing on started struggling away from his stomach and into his lungs once Schuldich finished his sentence. He was sure the initial question had been forgotten after Schuldich performed the Heimlich maneuver to remove that nasty piece of meat from his respiratory system.

Schuldich didn't look at him in the eye for the rest of that evening and Brad didn't question it. There was a tension in the air that didn't normally exist, but after they had made love (no, not love, sex), it disappeared.

Schuldich fell asleep, curled up next to Brad, who couldn't escape from consciousness.

He didn't love Schuldich. Really. Sure, he _really_ like him, but it wasn't love, no way.

It didn't matter if Schuldich's pictures adorned every room in his household, Brad was sure that it wasn't love. It was just infatuation, like the way a high school couple might scribble "Jenine luvz Max 4ever" on an old oak tree during lunch.

Brad was a practical man. It wasn't possible to "fall in love" with someone after...what was it? Two weeks? Three? It didn't matter, it all moved too quickly anyways.

Just because the names that were sent to him regarding social events were addressed no longer to "Brad Crawford", but to "Brad and Schuldich", didn't mean Brad was comfortable with Schuldich there.

Not even when waking up with half the bed cold came as a surprise to him, in the form of a slow dropping-out of the bottom of his stomach until he heard Schuldich in the shower, or walking in the hall, or doing whatever at wherever.

Brad withdrew from his thought and looked at Schuldich and committed to memory all his features. Brad could see the slight fuzz on his lover's upper lip - adorable. Long eyelashes which hid hypnotic green eyes (Brad would know, he'd spent enough hours staring at them to have memorized their numerous hues by heart) and a pert nose that he had kissed so many times...

Brad fell asleep with his arms around Schuldich, and dreamed of flaming hair and green eyes.

Nope. Not in love. Not at all.

The heart is deceitful above all things.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author commentary: Hypocrisy and Earthworms.

1. Shortish chapter, because if I ended it where I had planned to end it, it would have been much too long. Next chapter will be posted earlier than the 11th of April. I promise more action and less talk. And some stuff to actually _move_ the plot! ;)

2. Thanks to MOTDOTW (that's a mouthful...) for the corrections in the previous chapter. If you check, they're all fixed. 'Arse' is 'ass' in 'British-speak'.

3. Website's open, but it doesn't have much in the way of content (for now.) The link can be found on my profile page. Yes, that was a shameless and tactless plug, made more tactless by this sentence.

4. I'm reading _Diary_ by Chuck Palahniuk -- check it out if you have some free time :)


	7. The Revenants

Author: Malebranche

Date: 04/10/04

Contact: xxxdre4merxxx@hotmail.com

Genre: **Slash/Yaoi**, AU, romance, angst, supernatural, series.

Comments: PG-13. If you can't handle slash, go away. BxS. Lime. Mangled personalities. This story has not been beta-ed, barely even proofread. I'm deeply sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz and all its characters are properties of their respective authors.

****

Autumn to Ashes: The Revenants

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 2000, Los Angeles - New Year's Eve

"...Imagine me and you, I do. I think about you day and night..." Schuldich's nasal voice encompassed the expanse of Brad's living room as he twirled and danced to his own singing. The karaoke machine couldn't seem to crank out lyrics fast enough for Schuldich, so he made up for the empty spaces with his own lyrics.

"It's only right to think about the Brad you love, and hold him tight. So happy together!"

Aya-chan laughed at Schuldich's antics, while Brad, who was milling around with his employees, turned slightly red when he heard his name. A few of the workers chuckled, and asked Brad where he found such a juvenile (endearingly so, they assured) partner; to which he responded, he had no idea - he must have been drunk that night.

"I can't see me lovin' nobody but you, for all of time..." sang Schuldich.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 2000, Berlin - New Year's Eve

Panting in a dark room.

"Nggh....Noir...?"

A moan. "What?" said a brisk voice, presumably Noir. Slick noises ensue.

"When...did you say we were supposed to get that redhead by? Ooh, do that again!" said the other person, most likely Rubeus.

"January." said Noir, breathing heavily.

"What...uh...day is today?" asked Rubeus.

A long pause, filled with slurping and whimpering. Then, "The thirty-first. Stop asking questions. I can't think right now."

"One more. What month is it?"

"December! Shut up!"

More wet noises. "Mmm....Noir!"

The tempo increased, until finally: "OH SHIT!"

"Noir! Where are you going? We've only done it twenty-five times toda-"

"HE'S DUE TOMORROW!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 2000, Los Angeles - New Year's Eve

"3...2...1! Happy New Years!" cheers and applause sounded in Brad's home, while kisses were exchanged between lovers and friends.

The party carried on without ceremony, friends of Brad coming and going with nothing more than a warm greeting, until the wine bottles were near empty; the _hors d'oeuvres_ eaten, their platters empty except for the garnishes; the karaoke machine out of new songs; the guests yawning and drunkenly sleepy.

Brad and Schuldich walked outside with a couple friends to wish them goodnight. As the guests drove off into the night, their red taillights camouflaging with the rest of the cars down the wide, busy street, Schuldich leaned back into Brad, and let out a soft exhalation.

"Wow, I'm exhausted." he said, mock fainting into Brad's arms.

"You better be. I'd feel rather old if you spent the entire evening singing your heart out and don't feel as tired as I do." Brad said, ruffling the redhead's messy hair.

Sighing lightly, Schuldich leaned in and said "Brad, I love you."

Brad froze, hand still curled gently in Schuldich's long bright tresses. An uneasiness settled in the base of Brad's spine, but was abruptly dispelled by Schuldich's next words.

"It's okay. I know. You don't have to say anything. We've got a lot of time. But Brad, I still love you. I want you to know that."

Brad smiled sadly, and held Schuldich tighter within his grasp.

Schuldich was just bending in for a kiss when a piercing shriek cut through the air.

"Aya-chan?!" Schuldich said, grabbing onto Brad to steady himself from the shock. He took his weight off of Brad, and said "Go! I'll be right behind you."

Brad ran into the living room. He found Aya-chan backed into a corner. She was holding a broken bottle in an attempt to defend herself. The effect was ruined by the traitorous tears that slipped down her cheeks and the trembling of her hands.

In front of her was Noir, long silvery hair billowing in the non-existent wind. His outfit was a complicated arrangement of silver belt buckles, steel chains and black leather straps. Bits of skin peeked through at intervals, crisscrossing around his long arms, his washboard chest and his sleek thighs. Studded belts that were slung low over his hips jostled slightly as he walked. Black leather boots started at his knees and clung to his calves like a second skin. His hair poured down like a quicksilver waterfall down the expanse of Noir's back, ending before the ends touched the floor.

He walked casually towards Aya-chan, his steps long and languid. He didn't seem to be holding any type of weapon, but Brad had no doubt that he was dangerous.

Sure that Noir had not yet noticed him, Brad dashed to the room to his right to get a gun that was hidden in the cabinet. Loading the bullets professionally, he crept back into the living room. Noir was now only feet away from Aya-chan. Brad raised the gun and...

A strangled cry came from the front of the house. Petrified, Brad felt as if his fingers had turned into lead weights, his mind warring with his body as they struggled to process the events that came too hard, too fast..

/Schuldich?! But...Aya-chan...SCHULDICH!/

"Oh, Brad, you didn't believe I was really going to hurt a precious little girl, did you?" came a lazy drawl from Aya-chan's direction.

Brad felt dizzy. He saw Aya-chan on the floor, and for a brief moment he thought his hesitation had cost her her life. The shock wore off as he saw a slight movement of her hand. She was still alive. Brad focused, trying to take his mind off his lover and to the situation at hand. If only he could make his finger _move_!

"Actually...that's not a very good question. I have no qualms about the issue." Noir said thoughtfully, biting idly on one fingernail.

"I got 'im" said a triumphant voice behind Brad.

"BANG!"

Brad's shot rang out, and a curse was heard a split second later.

Brad was shaken. He'd aimed so perfectly, right at Noir's head. The silver-haired man hadn't been moving at all until he pulled the trigger...how the hell did he move so fast?

"Whoa, Noir...he actually hit you? Losing your touch, eh?" said Rubeus, holding a struggling, gagged Schuldich with little effort.

"He's a good fuckin' shot!" growled Noir, clutching his shoulder and easing himself onto a sofa.

Brad leveled his gun at Noir once again. How did he shoot the gun? Oh yes, pressure; pressure on the index finger, left arm bent to absorb the recoil...

"Good or not, you haven't had anyone injure you since...what was it? '54?" Rubeus taunted.

Managing to get his legs free after a long period of struggle, Schuldich delivered a swift kick to Rubeus's leg, distracting Brad for a split second. Brad's frayed nerves unraveled further.

"Ah, feisty." Rubeus said, but showed no sign of pain. Instead, he strengthened his hold on Schuldich's neck, making him gag.

Brad pulled the trigger - but Noir was gone.

A breathy voice spoke from right behind him. "Now, now, not again. It'll take at least an hour for this bullet wound you gave me to heal; I don't want another one."

Brad turned around, but it was too late. A drop-kick sent him sprawling on the floor, and the gun slid hopelessly under the sofa. Noir straddled him at the waist and held down his arms. Brad remembered the injury on Noir arms and fought against him.

"Well now...you see, even if you shoot me in the shoulder, you're still weaker than I am. Do you not understand? We're _vampires_." he said mockingly, hot tongue licking the curve of Brad's jaw.

Schuldich growled through his gag. He had given up fighting, since it proved impossible to break out of Rubeus's grip for more than five seconds at a time. Even then, he thought Rubeus was only playing around with him.

Noir turned to Schuldich. "Don't worry, I'm not going to rape your precious lover."

Schuldich only glared at Noir. "Now, I'm sure you're curious about why we want you fine gentlemen so badly. We're actually a bit behind schedule thanks to your little change of location. You see, Schuldich is special."

/Where are the police? They should have been here at least five minutes ago./ Brad thought furiously, relinquishing his fruitless resistance.

"According to out Great Leader Asgaroth..."

Brad felt Noir look up and smile at his lover, so he warily forced himself to turn his eyes towards Schuldich's. 

"Oh, God." The horror dawned on Schuldich, and Brad, seeing Schuldich's absolute terror, renewed his resistance, only to find that he couldn't move his limbs under the gravity of Noir's presence. He felt an enormous pressure on him, and his eyelids slowly closed of their own accord.

Shit. Schuldich. Brad struggled, trying to open his eyes, even though his body had decided that it wasn't going to listen to him anymore. /I'm sorry Schuldich/, he thought. /Fuck, I'm so sorry./

Noir's sickly sweet voice filtered through his jumbled thoughts like a twisted hypnotist's mantra and he fell unconscious. Brad never heard the words Noir said next.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author commentary: Nietzsche Is My Hero

1. Exactly how shady can one get a graphic sex scene, in order to make it PG-13? I have surpassed all boundaries and have made a sex scene entirely of implications! Hah! Kiss my well-rounded ass, FF.net!

2. Can you guess what comes next? Yes? No? That's right -- angst.

3. Next chapter will be posted around the 25th of April.

4. Thanks to MOTDOTW again for the corrections!


	8. The Concrete Sky

Author: Malebranche

Date: 04/25/04

Contact: xxxdre4merxxx@hotmail.com

Genre: **Slash/Yaoi**, AU, romance, angst, supernatural, series.

Comments: PG-13. If you can't handle slash, go away. BxS. Lime. Mangled personalities. This story has not been beta-ed, barely even proofread. I'm deeply sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz and all its characters are properties of their respective authors.

****

Autumn to Ashes: The Concrete Sky

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/*Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening.  
Failing miserably to rescue Sleeping Beauty.  
Truly thought I could make it right.  
If I kissed you one more time to  
Help you face the nightmare.  
But you're far too poison for me.  
Poisoned and hopeless,  
Sleeping beauty.*/

"Schuldich!" Brad's fingers hovered at the edge of Schuldich's face. It was as if the fingers themselves were afraid to touch the redheaded man - afraid to find, to their dismay, that the man was cold, rigid, and lifeless.

As lifeless as the eyes knew he was.

Finally, the gentle vultures landed onto Schuldich's pale countenance. The skin was still slightly warm to the touch, but too cool. The flesh was still soft, but too still.

"Schuldich..."

The eyes. Schuldich's eyes mysteriously still had the spark of life; but they hadn't blinked for over a minute now, ever since Brad had regained consciousness and scrambled to his lover's side. And during those minutes, Brad cool feel his heart breaking - no, shattering, for it was with that much more violence - as he sat there and traced trembling fingers over Schuldich's cheek; now his nose; now his forehead.

So pale. He was so pale. It was _inhuman_ how pale he was. Brad could make out the blue veins beneath that near-translucent skin.

A few drops of some unknown liquid manifested itself upon Schuldich's face. Brad quickly wiped them away, afraid that it would stain the horrible, gut-wrenching perfection that lay on the floor before him. He wondered where they came from. They were inside his living room, so it couldn't have been rain, could it? He felt the question slide from his mind. No! He must think of something; he must keep his mind occupied, or else he would think of Schuldich, and how he laid there...like...a...corpse...

The moments stretched into hours, the mistress Misery begging them to stay, to make themselves comfortable. At length, he couldn't bear it anymore; he slid his treacherous fingers over Schuldich's green emeralds and carefully lowered his lover's eyelids.

There. It was done. Schuldich was truly dead.

"This shouldn't hurt this much" he whispered hoarsely, fingers clawing at the carpet. "It can't be over already." he continued, his eyes glazed and wide. The days he spent with Schuldich now seemed like a dream that was quickly slipping away from him from in between his fingers. "Schuldich...I'm sorry. I couldn't stop them." Tears slipped down his cheeks. He ignored them, focusing on the still body before him. "I'm still here for you. Always. Always here."

Beyond the walls and roof of Brad's house, the sky was dark but clear. Overcast skies the next morning, the television proudly proclaimed in the living room of the house next door. The station broadcasting their new, improved technology. The owners of said TV were soundly sleeping, their children tucked in safely in the next room. A perfect, calm existence, with no vampires or heartbreaks hanging over their shoulders.

The entire neighborhood was quiet; no one had heard a thing. The crickets went on chirping, the radios playing, the moon beaming. Again, the vampires had mysteriously disappeared, the only difference was that this time, they had left a victim.

The next morning, under the predicted gray, overcast skies, Bradley Crawford was arrested for murder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 2001, Los Angeles 

The picture did him no justice. He was unshaven and dirty. He had red, puffy eyes and dry lips that came from crying for hours, until the tears grew tired and slept when their owner could not.

There was no blood. This puzzled the investigators. True, there was a gun found with Brad's fingerprints all over it, and two bullets were missing, but there were no bullet wounds to be found on Schuldich. No bruising, except for those that were around his wrist, but nothing that could possibly kill him. No other injuries were found on Schuldich's person.

Nothing except for two small, discreet holes on the side of his neck that the investigators passed off as the site of some sort of acupuncture - acupuncture! It was ridiculous, Brad thought, that such evidence was discarded.

"Where's Aya-chan?" Brad demanded of the police officer that had read his rights.

"Thumb here," the officer said, pointing to a rectangle on a manila-colored card. "Aya-chan...that's your maid, correct?"

Brad inked his finger on the pad and pressed it to the card. "Yes."

"She's in the hospital for shock," he said, "but nothing more serious than that." he added, seeing Brad's stricken expression.

"Oh. Where's...S-Schuldich...?" said Brad, swallowing several times before saying his lover's name.

"...He's in the morgue. They're trying to find out how he died." the officer said, studying Brad's face carefully as the amber-eyed man flinched towards the end of his sentence.

The officer led Brad to a cell that was relatively clean-looking. "Sit here. I'll bring you some water. Is there anyone you want to call?"

Brad thought of his father. The very notion of him sent anger flaring throughout his body. He could just imagine what his father would say when he heard that his only son had been arrested for murder. A politician, indeed.

"I'll call Nagi Naoe. He's a friend."

The officer acquiesced and left Brad to the privacy of his cell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad was released on bail by Nagi, but it made little difference. Brad did nothing but wander about all day. Aya-chan found him sitting at the dining table one evening, Schuldich's yellow tie in hand. His gaze was fixed on the scrap of bright fabric, and he hadn't even noticed her standing in the room.

He had moved out of the bedroom that he and Schuldich had shared. He now occupied the room next to it, wandering into their shared room at random period throughout the day, spending no more than an hour in there each time. It was as if the room had turned into a holy temple at which Brad prayed.

Friends wondered when he would recover; closer friends wondered if he ever would.

Inside the room he shared with Schuldich, the curtains were drawn and a sheet was thrown over the mirror. The bed was ruffled and messy, not from recent use but rather it was preserved as a relic would be. 

It was left exactly the same as it was the morning of that fateful day. Brad had woken up before Schuldich. He observed the other man, who was still peacefully slumbering. The lines on Schuldich's face were softer than they were when he was awake. He wrapped him arm around the redhead and nibbled on his ear until he woke up. They lounged on the bed for a few minutes, before they got up from bed and went downstairs.

Now, the exact same creases showed where Schuldich had slept; where he had turned and kissed Brad lovingly on the lips; where he had gotten up and headed downstairs, hands linked with his lover.

But the actual presence was gone. The bed looked desolate and cold. The scent of Schuldich had lingered for days before fading into a dull, almost nonexistent trace of what it once was.

Whenever Brad sat in this room, he would slip into his own mind. Why was he still so shaken over Schuldich's death? They'd just been seeing each other for a little over a month...nothing serious, right?

/I love you, Brad./ Schuldich's voice, a memory.

He walked over to the windows and drew back a curtain. The sky was still gray; a sick, sludge-like color that smelled like uncertainty. It was like No Man's Land in the midst of a war between white and black.

It mirrored Brad's thoughts too much for his comfort, so he pulled the curtain back and left the window.

Love? No, no. No. Love does _not_ happen in such a short time. No. Schuldich had fooled himself into thinking that way. He was not quite so naive, Brad told himself.

These thoughts gave Brad a headache after a while. He left the room to think less about Schuldich, but only ended up recalling Schuldich's face, his humor and his affection.

No love.

Outside, the sky darkened and it began to rain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 2001, Los Angeles 

Schuldich was not cremated. Brad couldn't bear to think of Schuldich as a little pile of ashes. At least, in a coffin, he was still whole, still recognizable -- not that Brad would be able to see him, anyways.

Brad took walks now. Long, slow walks that differed in route from time to time, but always had the same destination: Schuldich's grave. He was buried in a small but ancient cemetery, one that had all sorts of decorative, flowery tombstones. There were crosses engraved with angels and devils, and angels with devils' wings. There were angels singing, angels kissing, angels fucking. It was all very romantic, if a little blasphemous.

Under a huge tree with low-hanging branches was Schuldich's tombstone: a pale slab of rock, implanted on a bed of marble. On the slab was carved a two androgynous demons that resembled seraphs, each with a single wing. They clung to each other tightly, struggling to fly. How ironic, Brad thought, that he drew this design. He felt like he was falling. Had felt like he was falling ever since Schuldich died. The end of his fall was nowhere in sight.

The sun was too bright this afternoon. It made the rose Brad had brought change from red to orange. Like Schuldich's hair.

Brad stared directly at the sun. The burning tears - he held its gaze until he was blinded, until the pain completely absorbed him. Looking directly into the sun until the memory of Schuldich was burned away.

But it never went away for long. He caught sight of the tomb again. The words engraved onto the stone were: "SCHULDICH - THE LAST DREAM OF MY SOUL".

Brad smoothed his fingers over the words again. Did he dare deny it still? Deny the love that existed in him from the moment he first saw Schuldich...

He got up and left the cemetery, feet dragging and pace slow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author commentary: The Sunlight Burns Me Eyes!!!

1. This is NOT the end. There are still more chapters coming. For those wondering if Schuldich is really dead...well, either read between the lines or take a guess ;). I'm not telling. C'mon! Tell me what you think ::whines::

2. Angst, angst, and more angst.

3. Next chapter: in ONE week (May 2nd). I want to finish this up :).

4. Woo! No errors last chapter! I've achieved a miracle. Let's hope it happens again.

5. MOTDOTW: _hors d'oeuvres_ are those little sandwiches and snack bits on garnished platters...otherwise known as "finger food", only more fancy. Pronounced "or durves".


	9. Le Chevalier Mal Fet

Author: Malebranche

Date: 05/02/04

Contact: xxxdre4merxxx@hotmail.com

Genre: **Slash/Yaoi**, AU, romance, angst, supernatural, series.

Comments: PG-13. If you can't handle slash, go away. BxS. Lime. Mangled personalities. This story has not been beta-ed, barely even proofread. I'm deeply sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz and all its characters are properties of their respective authors.

****

Autumn to Ashes: Le Chevalier Mal Fet

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go to him."

Let me see his face, let me see the way he looked at me with the soft sweetness in his amber eyes, let me feel it all again. Let him stop hurting and let him smile.

Schuldich watched, tears slipping down his pale face, making a salty taste in his mouth, as Brad trudged away from his grave. He wanted to reach out and scream to Brad that he was still here, that everything was going to be okay.

Schuldich was awake yet he was not. His mind was very much active, but his physical body was as much a corpse as any other body in the cemetery. Technically, he wasn't alive, but neither was he dead. For now, he was alive within his own mind, and not anywhere else.

And in his mind, he was standing in front of the Great Leader Asgaroth in a red hued oasis in the middle of pitch-blackness. It was like being trapped in a photo developing room; the chemical fumes rising up from the bottle and pans, poisonous, choking, suffocating...

There was a puddle of red liquid - Asgaroth told him it was his own blood - in the center of the room. Apparently, even his blood remembered Brad, because it was the man who manifested on the surface of the liquid. It was like a crystal ball, Schuldich mused as he watched his lover. A morbidly fascinating crystal ball. Watching a man in a pool of his own blood. Watching his grieving lover kill himself emotionally. Then mentally. Then physically.

"No." a voice said, rumbling from the depths of Asgaroth's throat.

Asgaroth, the Great Leader who sat superiorly on a silver dais before Schuldich, had long black hair that trailed down his shoulder and spilled over the edge of his throne. The ends were held together by an elaborate bejeweled silver clip. He wore robes of black and red, his powerful form hidden underneath so many layers of rich fabric. Two elegant sable horns jutted out of his skull at the temple. His face was milk-white, with two crimson gashes, his lips, standing out amongst the paleness. His fangs, long and curved, rested on those lips. The eyes, like Noir's and Rubeus's, were red; however, Asgaroth's eyes were even darker than theirs - so much so that they were nearly black. The arch of his nose and the fine lines of his eyebrows were distinctly European. He was gorgeous; it seemed all vampires were dazzling, for some reason. Maybe it was a trait.

"You haven't explained anything to me. You haven't done _anything_, actually, besides biting my in the fucking neck, and then giving me your blood." Schuldich made a face. "Why me? Why not someone else? I'm not dead -- far from it. So why can't I see him?!"

"It is not yet time to tell you." said Asgaroth. It was unclear which question he answered - maybe none, maybe all of them.

"When will it be time?!" demanded Schuldich, hands clenched.

"It does not matter. The only time that will exist for you for evermore will be your Awakening...and after that -- _Ewigkeit_." said Asgaroth.

__

Ewigkeit - Eternity. Time never seemed so worthless before now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 2001, Los Angeles 

Schuldich cried out in torment, his scream hoarse and dry, choking on his own blood. Tears fell into the pool of blood where Brad appeared, once again standing before Schuldich's grave. Asgaroth was gone now. After weeks (Schuldich assumed) of sitting sentient on his throne, the moment Schuldich started howling in pain, Asgaroth had vanished.

This pain -- it was like nothing he had ever felt before. It felt like his bones were liquefying in an incinerating blaze, like his skin was melting off his face and seeping into the floor below. It felt like his head was a volcano, with his brains and guts gushing out from his nose, mouth, ears, and eyes.

But he wasn't burning. His body was changing. His muscles shaped themselves in new, strange formations. Useless appendages disappeared and new organs formed. No more appendix, no more second kidney. The space they vacated was filled with more bone, more tissue, more muscle.

It was an indescribable agony to have one's organs manipulated. It was even more agonizing for Schuldich to watch his lover break down and cry, yet again.

Schuldich was on his knees, bent over the macabre crystal ball. He clawed at the strange ground, his fingernails digging into nothing but color and memory. How did dirt feel like? Oh yes, this was it. Red dirt. Stained with blood and tears. The grains felt damp and clumped together under his palms. He thought of carpet, and the dirt morphed into a hard, beaten-down carpet. The carpet at his old apartment in Berlin. Where he met Noir and Rubeus for the first time. This room was nothing but his mind, after all. Strange that he could still see what Brad was doing in the present. Strange.

He was trapped inside his own mind while he felt his corpse changing, even though it wasn't alive. Not that his body being a _corpse_ made any difference to the pain that Schuldich felt. The horrible thing was, he couldn't pass out. The pain was a never-ending river that crashed into his body time and time again. He could not remember when it started, and did not know when it was going to end - if ever.

Blinking the sweat and tears from his eyes, he looked at the puddle again. Brad was getting up.

/Don't go./ Schuldich thought, pitying himself. Brad thought he was dead, and he was asking the man to stay. For what? To keep his cold body company? His heart hurt. It wasn't changing. It was breaking.

/*Did you ever look, did you ever see that one person  
and the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts so much?  
So much like choking down the embers of a great blaze.*/  


His blood-caked eyelids fluttered. Was this it? Was he finally going to lose consciousness? A brief reprieve in his ceaseless torment?

He saw Brad stop, stumble. As if he heard Schuldich's thoughts. Schuldich watched Brad as he turned his tear-stained face back to the grave.

  
/*It's that moment when your eyes seem to spread aspersions  
and to scream confessions at the insipid sky parting clouds.  
And you let this one person come down, come down.*/

No. His consciousness solidified. No Brad, this pain...it won't go away. He felt his pulse race even faster than before. /Can you really hear me? Brad!/

/I love you Brad./

Brad took a few uncertain steps back towards the grave. His eyebrows creased, wrinkles adorning his forehead, he touched the tombstone.

  
/*I cherish you...I cherish you.  
Just say you would do the same for me.  
Just say you would do the same for me.  
Say you would do the same...*/

Say it. Say you love me.

Brad shook his head. Was he hearing things? He was going crazy. He needed to get away. Spending so many hours thinking of the redhead, it was no wonder he'd start hearing Schuldich's voice. Saying such misleading words. Making Brad hope, for just a second.

/*For as much as I love Autumn,  
I'm giving myself to Ashes.*/

It was more pain than Brad could bear. He turned away in a whirl of leaves, yellowed and falling even in the middle of spring. Walking away.

Leaving Schuldich in a pool of blood and tears, buried under six feet of ashes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April 2001, Los Angeles - Continuing from the prologue

Closing his eyes, Brad remembered the day he thought he heard Schuldich's voice. It had called to him ever since.

/I love you, Brad./

How much longer could he resist it? He hadn't gone to the grave in over a week. The call was too strong. He was afraid of what would happen when he succumbed. Would he lose his mind?

Sleep with the corpses? With Schuldich.

What scared him the most was that the idea was appealing.

So many days, he had wasted away into nothing -- a failure in every aspect. He couldn't save his career, his lover, and now his own life.

He picked himself off the bed and left the room, Schuldich's yellow tie in hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad walked briskly, the sun setting in a blaze of orange and red (like hair, Brad thought) at the horizon. He could see the light fade away over the tops of the buildings. He nervously rubbed the yellow tie. The bright, soft fabric looked a bit worn because of his constant fussing with it.

Brad stopped right outside his destination -- the cemetery. Taking a deep breath, he walked past the gates, into the yard. Towards Schuldich. Again.

The tombstone seemed to glow eerily beneath the shadow of the huge tree that loomed above. Brad stood in front of it and began his usual ritual: touch the devils, touch the words, touch the name.

Leaves fell from the dying tree, a bronze and brown melee of colors. They drifted, swirling about in the air until they came to rest upon the graves that surrounded them on all sides. A single leaf fell on Schuldich's grave. Brad swept it away gently.

"Schuldich." This was the first time Brad had ever spoken to Schuldich since the day the redhead died.

Deep within the ground, Schuldich's consciousness jolted to full awareness. Schuldich had been drifting in a sea of pain without interruption, until a few days ago, when the torment slowly ebbed away. His body was completely rebuilt on the inside, but on the outside it looked nearly the same.

Brad. Brad was here! Schuldich scrambled to the pool of blood. There he was, kneeling in front of the grave.

Schuldich closed his eyes, not being able to stand the helplessness that came with the vision of his lover. A noise coming from Brad made Schuldich open his eyes once more.

Brad stood on top of Schuldich's tombstone, whispering apologies for his disrespect of Schuldich's final resting place. He tied one end of the tie onto a branch that hung over the grave. The other end, he looped around his own neck and tied a knot,

Schuldich panicked. /No Brad no don't please!/

Brad ignored the pleading in his head. "I'm sorry. I can't go on living in this pathetic way." he said softly.

Schuldich forced his body to respond. Slowly at first, he began clawing at his coffin.

"Schuldich, I should have said this earlier."

Schuldich ripped off pieces of the expensive wood and cloth, feeling dirt under his fingers, finally.

"I should have said this when you were still alive."

About five feet to go, Schuldich guessed. The dirt got in his way, filling the coffin below.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them, I'm sorry for being so blind."

Three more feet. Schuldich desperately wished his body could move faster. Even with his newfound strength and agility, he wouldn't be able to make it at this rate. /Keep talking Brad, please keep talking./

"I..."

Schuldich's fingernails were worn to stubs, but he didn't care. His fingers could sense the oxygen that lay inches above them. His lungs were burning, running out of air.

"I love you. I'm sorry I waited this long to tell you this"

The words broke Schuldich's heart -- they meant that Brad was going to end his life at any second now. He never thought he could dread those words. Fingers breaking through, Schuldich scrambled to get Brad to notice him. His throat was burning; he couldn't scream.

With a final sigh, Brad stepped off the tombstone.

Schuldich scratched away more dirt until a hole big enough for his body to fit through was made. As he lifted himself from the grave, he heard a sickening crack. A neck being broken.

Paler than a ghost, he turned around, only to see his lover hanging lifeless above him. The blood had splashed across the pale stone that marked Schuldich's would-be grave. It had splashed everywhere in Schuldich's tunneling vision.

With a cry, he lifted Brad from the noose, lowering his dead lover to the ground. The blood was trickling all over the place, tears mingling with it. Clutching Brad's body like a lifeline, Schuldich screamed curses at the entire world.

The scent of blood made him dizzy with yearning. Blood...that's what vampires feed on. And Asgaroth...after draining Schuldich, he had fed Schuldich his own blood. To make him a vampire.

Maybe Brad could be saved if he had some vampire's blood.

Schuldich lowered his head to Brad's shoulder, where he knew a large artery lay under a thin layer of skin and muscle. Biting into the pale skin, Schuldich fed, feeling like a cannibal. The blood felt thick and pungent going down his throat. Then, he slit his wrist with a fang and held it to Brad's lips.

The bright red liquid dripped steadily into Brad's mouth until the platelets in Schuldich's blood began clotting the wound. Gathering his lover into his arms, Schuldich walked towards the cemetery gate, weaving through the dying trees, their leaves falling so heavily it was as if the trees were trying to bury the lovers alive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author commentary: Lancelot, He is Not.

1. 'Le chevalier mal fet' means 'the ill-made knight'. I don't know why I'm using French, because this story has nothing to do with France. Let's just blame it on my idiocy.

2. I'm having a lot of trouble with the epilogue. Trying to not have a LOT of sap (I hate sap...why do I write it?) while tying up loose ends and stuff. If you remember any plot holes, please tell me. Hopefully the epilogue will be done in a week, if I manage to scrap up enough inspiration.

3. Damn. Typos. Ah well, it was too good to last.


	10. The End of the Beginning is Still the En...

Author: Malebranche

Date: 05/09/04

Contact: xxxdre4merxxxhotmail.com

Genre: **Slash/Yaoi**, AU, romance, angst, supernatural, series.

Comments: PG-13. If you can't handle slash, go away. BxS. Lime. Mangled personalities. This story has not been beta-ed, barely even proofread. I'm deeply sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz and all its characters are properties of their respective authors.

****

Autumn to Ashes: The End of the Beginning is Still the End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Any given date, France

Thunder boomed and lightning struck as the rain pour down in near-impenetrable sheets. The car outside was a black, glossy Mercedes. It clashed strangely with the gothic-style chateau that loomed high above it. Towers with lacy stonework and bells, guarded by ferocious gargoyles that seemed to move when the lightning struck. The lush grounds stretched far into the distance, until there was an abrupt line of black at the horizon -- the wood.

Inside, the sharp click-clack of black leather boots on a marble floor echoed down the sparsely lit hall. The occasional candle flickered dangerously as the person walked swiftly past, stirring up a gust of wind because of the long cloak that tracked mud and water over the floor. Small whispers and cackles came from the eaves of ceiling. Bats, or demons? The person wearing the boots ignored the background noise and proceeded by his lonesome.

Something flickered on the wall at his right, and the person paused slightly. Only a haunted mirror, whose occupant had been a cannibalistic human imprisoned by some monk with a superiority complex. He tutted at himself for being startled so easily. Long fingers, enclosed in black leather gloves brushed away hair that swept into his eyes. Grimacing, he felt water trickle from his hair onto his face. His ponytail was heavy and it pulled at his neck, which was beginning to become very sore. He wasn't used to hair that was so long it nearly dragged on the floor.

The hallway seemed to stretch on forever, possessed statues groaning at him the whole way, begging him to free them from their never-ending boredom. As if, he thought. Murderers and thieves, the whole lot of them! Although, he admitted to himself, he couldn't exactly accuse them, for fear of being hypocritical. Paintings of lecherous women and men (mostly monks and nuns, he noted) winked flirtatiously at him. Some were even intimately involved with the other personages portrayed in their painting. The person looked away quickly, wishing he didn't have to suffer through this.

Finally, he reached a large room with rich dark carpet and luxuriously antique furniture. Rugs and pillows were strewn about the room, gold-plated tea tables rested next to antique sofas and padded chairs, and chandeliers hung precariously from the ceiling by a chain. The ceiling itself had the illusion of a spiral staircase that stretched on forever; only when one looked closer could one see that the whole thing was ingeniously painted on. The walls were hung with tapestries depicting the nine layers of hell, with the largest and grandest (Satan, Brutus, and Judas included) hanging over the ornate fireplace. Magnificent, elaborately framed mirrors were placed at random places all over the room. The doors at the opposite end of the room were mammoth, made of a black sort of metal, which some clever artisan (most likely of vampiric blood) had wrought into thin bars, and then melded them together seamlessly in a criss-crossing weave of sinuous snakes. 

The scenery was not what the cloaked person was looking at. In the center of the room, sipping delicately at what looked like red wine (or blood, possibly) in tall flutes, was Aya-chan, Noir, and Rubeus. The latter was spread on a divan with embroidered upholstery, lazily twirling his half-empty flute between his graceful, pale fingers. He stared at the coiling, eyes moving in circles, apparently tracing the circuit of stairs. His leather ensemble hadn't changed very much; skin tight animal hide was stretched over his lithe body and his boots looked new. His hair was longer now; it hung past his shoulders in damp red strands. Noir was chatting idly with Aya-chan, glancing occasionally at his lover with a small smile on his face. He too, had not changed much. His hair was, impossibly, longer than it was before. It was tied up in a loop, but the tail still collected in a pile at his feet when he sat down. His incisors peeked through as he laughed at one of Aya-chan's comments.

Aya-chan was dressed in a French maid uniform, sans the cleavage. She smiled winningly at the new arrival as he stepped into the room.

"Good evening, Schuldich!" she said cheerfully. "Brad's been waiting for you. Give me a moment and I'll take you to him." She exchanged a few words with Noir, and then stood up and said, "This way."

She led Schuldich through the wrought metal doors and down a carpeted hall; this time, there were no moaning entities within the paintings. Indeed, some of the artworks looked very familiar. To his left, Schuldich thought he saw a painting by Picasso...to his right a whiles down the hall, a Georgia O'Keefe painting hung perilously on the wall. Finally, after much walking and bitching about boots with two-inch heels, Schuldich and Aya-chan arrived at another room. This room had thirteen doors ("Typical." thought Schuldich with a roll of his eyes) painted various dark colors. Aya-chan led Schuldich through the third one from his left. Yet another long hall stretched before them ("How big is this damn place anyway?").

When Schuldich and Aya-chan once again reach the end of the hall, Aya-chan ushered Schuldich to open the door.

"I'll be in the living room with Mr. Noir and Mr. Rubeus if you need me." she said quickly. She smiled and proceeded to walk back to the ornamented room.

Schuldich sighed. He had a lot of questions to ask Brad -- but first things first. He knocked on the door.

"Yes?" called a voice from within.

"It's me." said Schuldich.

The door swung open by itself, revealing Brad sitting behind a severe-looking black desk. He was working again, as usual. Schuldich sighed and walked around the desk, sliding onto Brad's lap.

"Tell me, what are those two doing in our living room?" Schuldich he questioned.

"They wanted to talk. Said Asgaroth's company grew tiring after a while. They also said that Aya-chan was the best company they're had in half a century." explained Brad, ignoring the confusion that marred Schuldich's face.

The redhead blinked. "That doesn't explain --" he started.

"Does it really matter?" interrupted Brad.

"They _killed_ me, Brad!" cried Schuldich, looking at his lover in disbelief. "What do you mean 'does it really matter'?!"

"But technically, you're here right now. And so am I. Can we just enjoy it?" said Brad, taking Schuldich by the hand and nuzzling his neck.

The other man sighed. Wary as he was to acknowledge it, it _was_ the vampires' meddling that made them both immortal. Now they would never face the risk of losing one another to the ugly maw of death; they would never grow old and fragile with their new bodies. Never-aging bodies meant more sex, Schuldich rationalized. So yes, he had much to thank the vampires for.

"Fine." he grumbled, hating to admit that he was wrong. "They can stay. For now."

Brad smiled and slid a hand behind Schuldich's head. He brought the other man in for a searing kiss, tongues sliding in and out of warm caverns. Schuldich moaned.

"Oh my god... I'll thank them later." he muttered between kisses.

Author's Commentary: IDFD: Interior Decorator's Field Day

1. Yea, I know...the tone of the epilogue deviates tremendously with the previous chapters. I got so tired of angst, I couldn't help myself. This is finally over. I have to say, It came out a lot differently than what I had originally planned. The plot tends to get tangled when I do series...which is why I should stick with short stories.

2. I want to let my reviewers know how much I appreciate them. Thanks to MOTDOTW and Hele especially, for supporting me for such a long time! Without your support, I don't know if this story would have been completed. I'm really grateful for the spontaneous beta-ing, too. Also, even if you didn't review, thanks for reading my story (to the end, it seems). I'd really like it if you shared your opinion on it, though. :)

3. I don't seem to be very talented at writing fanfiction. Original works much better for me, so there probably won't be many works of fanfiction for me. Nope. I'm sure you're heartbroken ;).


End file.
